The Talk
by MollyWeasleyObsessed
Summary: Molly giving both Hermione and Ginny 'the talk'. this is for the challenge 'the talk'
1. Hermione

"Hermione, dear we need to talk." Molly said as she walked into Ginny's room. With the Burrow being a small house, there wasn't enough space for nine people to have their own room thus leaving Ginny and Hermione to share a room.

"Yeah, sure. What's wrong, Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione asked as she put the book in her hand down, stood up from the bed and made her way towards the door. Any one who knew Molly Weasley, knew that when she asked you to talk it was probably meant to be a private conversation.

"I was actually hoping we could do it in here." Molly said as she turned to look at Ginny, "Ginny do you mind leaving for a little bit?" With a suspicious nod of her head, Ginny got up from the bed and walked out the door.

"What's on your mind, Mrs. Weasley?"

"Have you had the 'talk' yet?" Molly asked, surprising herself at how confident she sounded. Knowing what was coming, Hermione pulled her knees up close to her chest and looked at the sheets on the bed. Slowly she nodded her head, indicating that she hadn't. "And you and Ron are getting serious, right?" Again, Hermione nodded but this time in agreement. Being the mum that she was, Molly didn't want Hermione and Ron to have to go through what she did by getting pregnant earlier then planned. "Then I think it's time that you had this conversation."

"O-okay." Hermione stuttered nervously as she looked up at Molly.

"Look sweetheart, the only reason why I'm talking to you about this is because I don't want you to have to go through what I went through."

"What did you go through?" Hermione stuttered nervously.

"Arthur and I got married right after we graduated and next thing you know it I was pregnant at 20."

"You don't think Ron and I have done anything, do you?" Hermione gasped.

"What? Of course not!" Molly said, a little bit caught off guard by the question.

"Then if it's alright with you, may I ask why you're giving me 'the talk'?"

"Like I said earlier, I don't want you to get pregnant straight out of Hogwarts like I did."

* * *

"Mione, what did she say to you?" Ginny whispered urgently as she walked back into the room, closing the door behind her.

"Nothing you need to know quite yet." Hermione responded.

"It must've been bad, you're paler then chalk."

"Definitely something I didn't want to hear my best friends mum say."

"I'm sorry, Mione." Ginny replied guiltily.

"It's fine. Now where were we?" Hermione asked as she picked up the book on the nightstand. "Awe here we are!" She added as she as she traced her finger along the page. Once Ginny was comfortably sitting, Hermione started reading the book in her hands and continued until Molly told them it was time for dinner.


	2. Ginny

"Mum, when's Harry coming over?" The 12-year-old Ginny asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"He'll be here later tonight, why?" Molly replied as she turned around and looked at her daughter.

"Oh, no reason." Ginny said as she turned bright red, matching her vibrant hair.

"Ginny, dear, I think it's time for you and I to have a certain talk."

"W-what kind of talk?" Ginny inquired, a bit scared as to what was coming.

"A talk only mothers and daughters have." Molly said as she took a seat at the table, Ginny following close behind.

"Don't tell me this has to do with Harry, mum." Ginny whined when she realized that mentioning Harry's name triggered what her mum had said.

"It doesn't have to do specifically with Harry but rather boys in general." Molly replied as Ginny let out a groan of annoyance. "Lets just say that girls are birds and boys are bees." Molly added quickly before Ginny could say anything.

"Why are girls birds and not bees?"

"That's just how it is, love." Molly said before continuing. "Now lets say that a bird and a bee love each other a lot. What do you think happens?"

"They kiss each other, like you and dad do all the time."

"Good, but do you know what else they do?" Molly asked, getting a confused nod in response. "The bee will sting the bird," she explained, confusing Ginny even more. After a few minutes of thinking about it, Ginny finally got what her mum was saying,

"Mum!" She whined, "Why are we talking about sex?"

"Because I feel like it's time you knew how you entered this world."

"I really don't wanna know about you and dad doing those kinds of things though." Ginny confessed as she scrunched her nose up in disgust.

"I wasn't intending on telling you about what your dad and I do. The whole point of this conversation was to inform you about how a mummy and a daddy bring someone into the world."

"Thanks mum, I think I've got the big picture on how the whole thing works." Ginny stated with a roll of her eyes.

"Hey that's what mums are for." Molly said sarcastically. "But it's only for your own good." She added as she stood up and kissed her lightly on the head. "Now go get your brothers, dinner is almost ready."

"Ok, will do." Ginny said as she stood up from the table and ran upstairs. _She really is a true Weasley, isn't she?_ Molly thought to herself as she watched Ginny run up the stairs, letting out a soft chuckle before turning around and finishing what she had started for dinner.

**The ending isn't the best but it's the only way i could think of ending it**


End file.
